


Hunting A Dragon

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dragon Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Knight Dean Winchester, Lonely Castiel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Dean is a knight who had been commissioned to force a dragon out of king Crowley's kingdom. On his way to kill the dragon, Dean meets Castiel, a man who is as strange as he is beautiful. It turns out Cas has a secret of his own.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Hunting A Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt was fantasy

“I’ll pay you handsomely if you get rid of the dragon that lives on the edge of my kingdom,” king Crowley said from his throne.

“How handsomely?” Dean asked with a smirk.

“Enough to own your own small castle,” the king replied.

“I guess you got yourself a deal. Any reason you want it gone?” Dean asked, not that he actually cared. He was only concerned with the small fortune he was about to make.

“That’s none of your business knight. I’m not paying you to ask questions, I’m paying you to get rid of dragons,” the king snapped.

Dean ground his teeth together in agitation. He plastered a fake smile on his face. “Of course, your majesty. I shall return when the deed is done.” Dean turned on his heel and walked from the throne room.

He hurried out the castle, hating the stuffy feeling that palace life always gave him. He enjoyed wide open spaces and freedom rather than gold and finery. He walked out the doors and took in a deep breath of fresh air. He grinned when he heard Chevy’s whinny at seeing him. He walked over to the large black mare and petted her forehead affectionately. “Hey baby, you miss me?” He asked as he pulled a few carrots from his saddle bag and fed them to her. Once she had eaten the last bite, Dean untied her reins from the post and hoisted himself into the saddle.

He patted her neck as she started walking out the courtyard back to the inn. He would need to grab his supplies and gear from his room before starting on his journey to the outskirts of Crowley’s kingdom. He knew the area well and internally moaned at the five-day journey ahead of him. He decided to stop by the marketplace as well to stock up on provisions.

After enjoying one last hot meal and flirting with the bartender, Dean headed out on his trek. Thankfully, the weather was mild this time of year and the days weren’t overly hot, and the nights were clear of rain. He made good time and ended up arriving to his destination a day earlier than planned.

The sun was setting by the time Dean stopped and he decided to explore the area tomorrow. Within the hour, Dean had a fire going and a freshly caught rabbit roasting over it. Chevy grazed a few yards away; Dean completely at ease with letting her roam free. He took a gulp of water from his canteen and stilled as heard the crack of a stick.

His hand dropped to his sword as he scanned the area around him. He was surprised when he saw a man walking towards him in the fading light. When the man stood just outside the glow of the campfire, he came to a halt. Dean looked him over and was stunned by his beauty. The man had thick, messy black hair and the most astonishing blue eyes Dean had ever seen. His skin seemed to be glowing and Dean assumed it was because of the campfire. He had a light stubble covering a strong jaw. Dean let his gaze wander down the man’s body and was just as impressed. The man wasn’t overly muscular, but Dean knew he had strength in his limbs.

“Hello there,” the man replied with a soft smile.

Dean eyed him curiously. “Who are you and what are you doing out here?”

The man walked closer and took a seat opposite the campfire. “My name is Castiel and I live here.”

“You what?” Dean asked incredulously. “Dude, there’s a dragon that inhabits this area.”

Castiel smirked. “I’m well aware of the dragon. I have no fear of him; we are friends of sorts.”

Dean’s mouth fell open. “You’re what? Why in the world would you be friends with a murderous beast?”

Castiel’s lips turned down in a frown and his eyes hardened. “Oh, and I’m assuming to a hunter like yourself that all dragons are murderers.”

“Well, aren’t they? I mean they kill and plunder for fun! If that’s not a monster, I don’t know what is,” Dean growled as he crossed his arms.

“I’m not saying there aren’t bad dragons; I’m just saying not all of them are bad,” Castiel snapped. “The one who lives around here has never killed or plundered anything. He lives out here because it is deserted, and it gives him the privacy he so desperately wants.”

“Well, I’ve never come across a nice dragon,” Dean retorted.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and lifted his chin slightly. “And just how many dragons have you come across?”

“Three,” Dean answered quickly.

“What were their names?” Castiel asked.

“What does it matter?” Dean argued.

“Just tell me their names hunter,” Cas growled.

“Dean, my name is Dean,” the hunter said angrily.

“Fine, Dean, tell me their names,” the other man insisted.

Dean scratched at the back of his neck as he tried to remember the names of the dragons he had struck down. “There was a big red dragon named Alistair. Another was named Lucifer; a big black brute that took me ages to finally bring down. The last one was a golden dragon named Naomi; she was a bitch that one.”

Cas relaxed visibly. “Well, it seems all the dragons you’ve killed were rather nasty and deserved to die. They cost many humans and even a few dragons their lives. I’m sorry for accusing you of wrongful murder.”

“Thanks. Believe it or not, just because I’m a hunter doesn’t mean I kill every monster I come across. If they haven’t hurt anybody, I let them go. It’s just every dragon I’ve come across and every story I’ve heard about them depicts them as murderous beasts,” Dean explained to the man.

Cas sighed. “Yes, well most of them are of the murderous beast variety, but not all of them. There are a few who just want to live a peaceful life.”

“Well, if what you say is true and this dragon has never hurt anyone, I won’t kill it. I’ll just ask it to leave the area,” Dean said as he stood up and removed the rabbit from over the fire.

Cas looked up sharply. “If the dragon has done nothing wrong, why must it leave?”

Dean pulled out a knife and started to cut the meat from the bones. “King Crowley wants the dragon gone and is going to pay me a small fortune to make that happen. If I can finish this deal, I’ll have enough money to travel overseas to be with my brother. Unlike him, I’ve never been able to get out of the hunting life even though I despise it.”

Cas tilted his head. “Why have you never been able to quit?”

“I’m not smart like my brother; I’m just a grunt. Hunting things and saving people is all I’m good for. My dad was a hunter and he forced both of us to follow in his footsteps. Sam was never cut out for the life, so he packed his stuff and got on the next ship to America. I’m hoping to be able to join him soon,” Dean described. He moved closer to Castiel and handed him a few strips of the rabbit meat.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said softly as he took the meat.

“Don’t mention it. So, you really think the dragon won’t leave even if I ask it to?” Dean asked as he took a bite of the rabbit.

“Would you leave the only home you’ve ever known just so somebody can make a fast coin?” Cas shot back before taking his own bite of food.

Dean stared at the ground as he slowly chewed. “I guess not, but it never hurts to try. If the dragon says no and he hasn’t hurt anybody, then I guess I will go back to the king and tell him I am breaking his deal.”

“But if you don’t get the dragon to leave, you’ll be separated from your brother for even longer,” Cas pointed out.

Dean shrugged. “Yeah I know but getting to see him isn’t worth killing an innocent for. I’ll figure out another way to make the money.”

“You’re the most honorable hunter I’ve ever met Dean. Most would only be concerned with stuffing their own pockets and wouldn’t care about the creature they are hunting.” Cas fell silent as he took another bite of rabbit.

“Yeah, what can I say? I’m a hunter with a conscious,” Dean replied with a chuckle.

“You certainly are.” Cas finished his rabbit and stood to his feet. “Well, I must be going. I hope to see you again before you leave Dean.”

Dean looked up at him and smiled. “Yeah, you too Cas. Tell your dragon friend I said hi and I’d like to talk to him tomorrow.”

“I shall relay the message,” Cas answered before walking off and disappearing into the night.

Dean didn’t stay up much longer once he finished his dinner. He checked on Chevy one last time before curling underneath his furs and going to sleep. His sleep was haunted blue eyes and a deep voice.

Dean was startled awake when the ground beneath him shook violently. He jolted from his furs, his sword already in hand. He froze when his eyes came to rest on the giant creature in front of him. “Oh shit,” he cursed as he stared at the dragon.

The beast was easily five times Dean’s height and nearly ten times as long. The scales were a deep blue and they shimmered in the early morning light. A large pair of leathery wings were folded against the dragon’s sides. He had a large sail running from the top of his head down to the base of his neck, thick spines every few feet that the skin of the sail attached to. He had a large pair of horns that started just behind his eyes and pointed straight back.

Dean swallowed thickly before saying, “So, I guess you’re the dragon that lives around here.”

The creature nodded his head once. He slowly laid down, wrapping his tail around himself. He lowered his head until it was level with Dean. The hunter stared into a large pair of sapphire blue eyes.

The dreams from the night before rushed to the forefront of Dean’s mind. His eyes widened in shock. “Cas,” he said, voice full of surprise.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel replied.

Dean’s legs gave out beneath him and he crumpled to the ground. Immediately, a clawed foot was reaching out to help him back to his feet. Dean was still shaky and leaned against Cas’ foot for support. He continued to stare, not knowing what to say.

“I did tell you the dragon and I were friends.”

“Yeah,” Dean huffed. “I would say you’re friends. I didn’t even know dragons could shapeshift.”

“Most don’t anymore, saying that our human form is weak and unbecoming. I love both of my forms equally.” The dragon paused before adding, “I meant what I said last night Dean. I’ve never hurt anyone. Crowley doesn’t want me here because I’ve made my home in a mine full of gemstones. He and I have a blood contract that states he will not kill me, so he is trying to find another way to get me to leave.”

“Why do you have a contract in the first place?”

“My brother Lucifer used to inhabit these lands and I managed to defeat him and run him out,” Cas explained.

“Shit, Lucifer,” Dean exclaimed.

“It’s ok Dean, I’m not mad that you killed him. He was a horrible being and deserved his fate. I feel no sympathy or remorse for him. The world is a much better place without him, Alistair, and Naomi,” Cas said with a firm finality.

“Ok then.” Dean looked at his camp and then back to the dragon. He slowly pulled himself away from the warm scales and walked over to the campfire. He kicked some dirt on it and watched it splutter out. He started packing his supplies and whistled for Chevy. He heard a nicker in the distance, her signal that she heard him.

“Dean, what are you doing?” The hunter turned around to see Cas in his human form, staring at Dean with confusion. “What’s it look like Cas? I’m packing up.”

The dragon shook his head. “Why? Do you not wish to be around me any longer now that you know what I am?”

“What, no! It’s just I need to return to the castle and tell Crowley that I won’t be the one to force you to leave. I could come back for a few days, but I’ll have to leave to find work. If I’m not hunting, I’m not getting paid,” Dean explained as he started saddling Chevy.

Dean looked up when Cas’ hand grabbed his own. “Dean, did you not hear me when I explained where I lived?”

“Yeah, a cave full of gemstones. What does it matter? You said last night you wouldn’t be willing to leave this place and I wouldn’t ask that of you.” Dean pulled his hand free and finished saddling his horse.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Are you always this dense?” Dean glared at him. “Dean, I can give you some of the gemstones from the cave to sell to earn enough money to go to your brother.”

“What, no, I would never ask that of you! They are yours,” Dean argued.

“Honestly, I’m not a collector of gems. I prefer my books and souvenirs from my worldly travels. I chose the cave because it looks pretty, but I’m not unwilling to part with some of the stones. Besides, I’m not sure how much longer I will call it home.” Cas dropped his gaze to the ground.

“Why would you leave this place? You said last night you wouldn’t,” Dean stated. “You also said you enjoyed your privacy.”

“You’re right. Never before have I considered leaving my home because I never had a reason. But now, I might,” Cas said as he lifted his gaze back to Dean, his cheeks stained a bright red.

“Cas, no, you don’t want me. I’ve got nothing to offer you. I told you, I’m just a grunt. Sam’s the smart one of the family,” Dean said as he backed away.

“Don’t say that about yourself. I have the ability to see souls and your soul is the brightest I’ve ever seen Dean. It attracts me like a moth to flame. I have lived most of my life alone and I’ve grown incredibly lonely. Last night, you proved you’re not like other hunters. You could have killed me and yet you haven’t even attempted to do so.” Cas stepped back into Dean’s personal space. “I’d really like to get the chance to know you Dean.”

Dean huffed. “I would be the hunter who falls for a dragon,” he muttered before leaning forward and lightly pressing his lips against Cas’. That was just the start of Cas and Dean’s love story.


End file.
